


Adulthood

by FantasticMrMac



Series: Seichō no Itami [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Gore, Child Soldiers, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Fights, Gen, M/M, Mystery, Sexual Experimentation, Suspense, Tragedy, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticMrMac/pseuds/FantasticMrMac
Summary: Five years have passed since the tragedy that befell the Uchiha family in Brotherhood, shattering them and driving a divide between them. With old enemies resurfacing and the world moving closer to war, bonds will be tested and some may be broken.





	1. Butterfly I

## KICHIRO

* * *

 The beating rays of the sun touched the earth and cool breeze rustled the blossoming petals of the sakura tree, disturbing a marbled fritillary outside of Kichiro’s window. The young Uchiha rolled on his back and rubbed his forehead. He exhaled softly then heard his stomach growl. Pushing himself out of the bed to his feet, Kichiro stretched until he heard his back pop and crack then looked at himself in the mirror.

The image that reflected back looked eerily similar to his father, albeit softer and more sad than outright angry. He had let his hair grow and now his bangs framed his face and stopped above his eyes. The body that had once been spotted by baby fat was now hardened from five years of rigorous training.

Kichiro flexed and put on a t-shirt before stepping out into the hallway, his feet guiding him to the kitchen. He squatted down and let the blast of cold hit his face before he rustled through the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of eggs. When he set it down on the counter, he felt a presence behind and turned his head.

“So, you're finally out of your room.” A woman with messy black hair stood in the threshold of the kitchen with her arms folded.

“I was hungry,” Kichiro replied, cracking an egg into the pan.

“Fairly obvious.” Kichiro smirked.

“Don't you have a mission to go on, Mirai?” His former sensei walked forward and stood next to him, leaning against the fridge.

“How dare you try to kick me out of my own house,” she laughed, rubbing Kichiro’s head roughly. “My mission is to make sure you don't eat all of my food.”

“I won't.”

Mirai scoffed. “I've learned better than to trust a teenage boy _not_ to eat.” She left his side and Kichiro flicked his wrist to scramble the eggs. He heard Mirai re-enter the kitchen with a sigh, which was normally an indication that something was coming that he didn’t want to hear. “Do you want to...talk about last night?”

Kichiro blinked. His heart fluttered in his chest and he felt a small panic constrict him. He quickly shook his head. “No. Not today.”

Mirai placed her hand on his back and when Kichiro looked at her, she nodded her head. “Okay. You can stay for as long as you need to and remember I'm here for you all right?”

Her kind words funneled into his ear and Kichiro kept himself from crying. With a relieved nod that served as silent thanks to Mirai, he continued fixing his food. When he was finished, he placed the scrambled eggs on a plate and sprinkled salt on them. He skillfully picked it the eggs apart with chopsticks and raised them to his lips. As he chewed, Kichiro smiled a bit. It had been over seven years ago when he had learned how to cook eggs.

Takuma had taught him when they both had been much younger. Their parents had gone away for a few days on a mission and with his belly aching from hunger, Kichiro had begged Takuma to cook for him. I his wisdom and annoyance, his brother had done something better and taught Kichiro how to prepare food for himself with their mother’s patience and their father’s keen attention to detail. Takuma’s face never shifted from a calm smile when he talked to him and that smiling face remained etched into Kichiro’s brain, his soft and encouraging words replaying like a sweet orchestra. Kichiro's heart still ached day in and day out over the loss of his brother and not because of the fact that he had died but why he died. Kichiro understood now better than he had before the level of expectation his father placed on his children and how it could eat away at whatever fragile relationship they had. 

Sosei was gone too, so Kichiro had absolutely no one within his family to fall on beside Hikari. Sosei’s absence felt like a death as well since he had essentially vanished like a ghost after Takuma’s funeral. Kichiro had no idea where his older brother had gone but the level of betrayal he felt when he had packed his things and left after Takuma's funeral still pierced Kichiro like his father's sword. 

Kichiro grabbed his plate, washed it and put it away before heading back to Mirai’s guest room. It was a guest room in name only, Kichiro having left his touch and much of his clothes and belongings in the room after so many visits to his former sensei. He started coming over with his team after missions for celebratory meals for successful trips. Recently, though, he started coming out of necessity.

A vibrating sound caused Kichiro’s ears to perk up and he walked over to the nightstand by his bed. His phone was buzzing violently, indicating a call was incoming. The young Uchiha flipped it open and blinked when he saw the name on the screen.

_Kataki._  

Gulping, Kichiro answered with, “Hey.”

“ _Yo, Kichiro. How are you?_ ”

Kichiro smiled. “I’m good. What are you up to?”

“ _I was just about to ask you the same. I was just out and bored, figured we could get something to eat with Setsuka or something._ ” At the mention of Setsuka’s name, Kichiro’s happy mood faltered a bit but he tried to maintain his happy tone.

“Sure. Well, I already ate some eggs, but I can hang out with you two,” he said. He heard Kataki laugh.

“ _Awesome. Meet us in front of the Academy in thirty minutes._ ”

“Yeah,” Kichiro said softly. The call disconnected and the Uchiha closed his phone. He was excited to see Kataki and to a lesser extent, Setsuka. It had been a while since they were together for something recreational. It’d be just the kind of pick-up he needed.

The bathroom was his next stop and Kichiro took care to thoroughly wash himself as the steam enveloped his body, seeping into his pores. After he was sure of his cleanliness, Kichiro stepped out and dried himself with a towel, then wrapped his lower body. He jogged down the hallway back to his room. The boy pulled a dark blue, mid-collared shirt over his head and a black joggers up to his waist before strapping his sandals on. Kichiro stopped in the bathroom again, brushed his teeth and then stared into the mirror.

Looking at himself, he tried smiling but it didn't feel natural. He attempted to frown, only for the creases in his face to disturb him. He settled on his normal, pensive face and left the bathroom.

“Mirai, I'm leaving,” Kichiro called before he closed the apartment door behind him and headed down the stairs out into the city. When he looked down the road, he could see the Hokage Monument, skyscrapers looming over the faces of six of the greatest shinobi that Konoha had ever produced. People passed by and Kichiro could feel their gaze and the weight of the Uchiha symbol on his back made him  feel uncomfortable.

He ignored it and walked forward to the Academy. Children played at being shinobi in the yard outside of the building, calling out random ninjutsu names. He heard one child shout out, “Rasengan!” as he put his palm in his friend’s stomach and the other boy threw himself back. Kichiro smirked and looked up for Kataki or Setsuka. When his initial scan of the area provided no clue to his friends’ whereabouts, Kichiro leaned against a wall and sighed.

A hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him around the corner. Kichiro balled his fist, preparing himself to fight until his eyes locked on Kataki’s smiling face. His heart fluttered and he felt his cheeks grow hot.

“Scared you, huh?” Kataki asked. Kichiro frowned and pushed him away.

“No, you didn't scare me, asshole.” The Uchiha boy tried to gather himself, although he felt Kataki staring through him. When Kichiro looked up, Kataki smoothed back the top of his spiky undercut and folded his arms.

“You finished?” he asked before flashing a smile. Kichiro slowly nodded and Kataki chuckled. “Good, because Setsuka’s coming.” Kichiro peered around the corner and saw the girl walking forward, brown hair rising and falling to touch under her jaw. Hee purple eyes fell on Kichiro and she waved.

Kichiro waved back then he and Kataki rounded the corner and walked up the street to meet her. A quarter head shorter than them both, Setsuka looked up and smiled at the boys. 

“Ready to eat?” she asked. Kichiro rubbed the back of his head.

“I already ate.” Setsuka’s face fell and Kataki shrugged.

“I called him too late. Fat ass had an entire plate of eggs before I got to him.”

Kichiro rolled his eyes and Setsuka giggled. “So are we going to a restaurant or what?” he asked. Setsuka nodded. 

“I reserved a spot at Ichiraku. It always get crowded this time of day,” she sighed.

With the expansion of Konoha from a village to a busy city, Ichiraku shifted from a ramen bar to a full-on chain all throughout the Land of Fire with the main hub being the most popular place to eat. Kichiro had only been to a few of the Ichiraku chains outside of Konoha and found them good, but not nearly as good as the original.

His stomach growled in anticipation, causing Kataki and Setsuka to give him an amused look.

“Guess we shouldn't wait then?” Kataki said.

The three friends made their way to Ichiraku, with Setsuka and Kataki talking along the way. Kichiro listened halfheartedly, instead looking around the city streets taking in the construction of a new medical center and a new school building close by, not for shinobi but to accommodate the civilians of Konoha as the population boosted. Kichiro wondered if his mother would be running this new hospital, named in honor of her old sensei, Tsunade. 

“Shit, this line is long,” Kataki murmured. He was right. They hadn't managed to make it before the lunchtime rush hour and now, the line wrapped around the church, constricting it like a python would its prey.

“Do you want to go somewhere else?” Setsuka asked.

Kataki shrugged. “Not like we have anything else to do today. I don't mind waiting.” Kichiro looked up just as Kataki turned to him. “How about you, Kichiro?" 

“I'm fine if you are.” The Uchiha tucked his hands in his pockets and looked around. His eyes caught the bright red hair flowing out of the restaurant. Elegant, beautiful, yet shrouded by a mysterious air of earthliness, Honami Uzumaki seemed to glide out of Ichiraku’s with Takuma’s old teammate Shogo Kazuma and another boy that Kichiro didn't know. The daughter of the Hokage looked like a rich painting but when her eyes and Kichiro’s met, the Uchiha could recognize the same sadness that he saw in himself every time he looked in the mirror.

He imagined Takuma standing with them, in place of the unknown pretender, tall with his long hair tied into a ponytail and his bangs framing a face full of happiness and laughter looking the spitting image of their uncle if he had lived in a happier time and without the burdens of the world.

Kichiro stepped out of line and walked over towards the group of older shinobi. Honami gave her trademark friendly smile as he approached. The Uchiha nodded to the other boys before he looked at Honami.

“Hey, Kichiro,” she said. “How are you?” Kichiro shrugged.

“I'm fine. You?”

“Relieved. We just got back from an escort mission earlier this morning, taking some builders and contractors to the border.”

Kichiro nodded. It sounded a bit dull a mission for jonin but he didn't bother to ask any further questions about it. 

“How's your family?” Kichiro felt his heart sink and Honami blinked at him.

“They're...all right,” he replied. His hesitation seemed to make Honami tilt her head in curiosity. Again, there was an awkward silence between the two until Shogo broke it. 

“Jeez, you're getting tall,” he said. The orange haired boy was a head taller than Honami’s five foot, three inch frame and Kichiro was nearly staring him in the eye.

Kichiro felt himself shift nervously under the gaze of strangers, then relief when he heard Kataki’s voice.

“Yo, Kichiro! We have a table!” the boy called. Kichiro looked at Honami and she dipped her head.

“I'll see you around.”

“Yeah,” Kichiro said, before departing for his friends. When he got back to his team, Kataki raised his chin in the direction he had came.

“Look at you, trying to get close to the Hokage’s daughter.” Kataki smirked and Kichiro blushed at him, not his words. 

“It wasn't like that,” Kichiro replied. A waitress led them to a booth in the corner of the restaurant and after they had ordered drinks, Kataki bumped Kichiro with an elbow.

“You ok?”

Kichiro nodded. “Yeah. Just, every time I see her, I---" he paused and sighed. “I imagine Takuma with her.” Setsuka’s hand touched Kichiro’s and the Uchiha looked up at her.

“She misses him a lot. She hasn't even brought another boy home since…" 

“Maybe that guy you didn't know is a potential?” Kataki said. Kichiro shrugged. He was tired of the conversation. The more he talked about Honami, the more he missed Takuma and thinking about Takuma inexplicably made him think of Sosei. 

The waiter returned and took their orders. Kichiro ordered a tsukemen dish, with spicy broth for his dipping, Kataki ordered cold hiyashi chuka and Setsuka, the kenchin stew. The team ate silently after the food came, with Kichiro glancing every now and then out of the window as he chewed his food. Kataki seemed to get bored of the silence and struck up a conversation with Setsuka which Kichiro ignored. The boy’s mind wandered different places, mostly to happy memories from years prior.

At least, what he thought were happy.

He dipped his noodles into the broth again, curled his lips back when he realized that it was cold after putting it in his mouth and sighed softly. The sad thoughts that plagued his mind had to find somewhere else to go. Kichiro had to find something else to do to occupy himself. His onyx eyes traced around the restaurant, taking in the sights and observing the different patrons enjoying their food. The smiles on their faces seemed foreign to him and his own internal struggles made it difficult to understand what it was anyone could possibly be happy about. It was a selfish way to view things, nevertheless, Kichiro continued to feel so displaced and distant.

He was alone in the company of friends.

“Yo, Kichiro,” Kataki said, breaking the Uchiha’s trance. When he looked at him, Kataki raised an eyebrow. “Ready to go?”

Kichiro nodded. “Yeah.” He turned his head and saw their waitress walking towards them and lifted his hand, signalling her to their table. Kataki paid for all of their meals, smiling when the waitress thanked him for his substantial tip. Once again, Kichiro was entranced. The three friends exited the restaurant, passing the slowly dwindling lunch rush line on their way out.

The warmth of the sun was a refreshing reminder of life for Kichiro and he bathed in its glow briefly before following Kataki and Setsuka to the park benches a little ways down the path. They sat, shaded by a tree that hung over the bench and Kichiro leaned back and felt himself relax. There was a cool silence, broken by the whistling of the wind and the rustling of the leaves. Finally, Kataki sighed.

“I’m fucking bored.”

 Setsuka looked at him and Kichiro saw her purple eyes blink. “Why?”

“I don’t know. Just not what I expected when we became chunin, you know?” Kichiro shook his head.

“You were expecting us to be in the middle of a war?” he asked. Kataki rubbed his head.

“No, but our chunin missions aren’t really anything cool or exciting. Hell, last mission, we helped an old woman move.” Kichiro twisted his mouth. That was an oversimplification. The three of them had helped one of the Konoha Elders, Shizune, move sensitive items from a base outside of Konoha back into the city. Items that included neurotoxins, healing technique scrolls and ointment blueprints that could prove disastrous if they fell into enemy hands. There was furniture involved, of course, but to simply see it as helping a woman move…

Kichiro held back his words, knowing internally that his emotional state made him more sensitive than normal and the last thing he wanted to do was to alienate his only friends. He checked himself and said, “I’ve learned to value peace. Especially considering…”

“What we’ve been through,” Setsuka said, locking eyes with Kichiro. The Uchiha boy blinked and looked away. He tried to push those memories to the back of his mind and instead nodded his head.

“Yeah.”

Kataki seemed to consider what they said and shrugged. “I guess so. I just want to put these skills to the test. Don’t want to get rusty.” Kichiro scoffed.

“We can spar if you want to make sure you don’t become a worse fighter than you already are,” he teased. Kataki frowned and then smirked.

Before either of them could say anything, Kichiro looked up and saw Mirai approaching them. She was strangely garbed in her jonin gear and was walking with a hurried pace. Kichiro wrinkled his brow and looked at his team before shifting his eyes to Mirai. She looked a bit flustered.

“Sensei,” Kichiro said when she finally reached them. Mirai waved.

“Hey, guys. The Hokage’s asking for us to see him in his office. He’s got an assignment.” Kataki rolled his eyes.

“We helping another old lady move again?” he asked. Mirai chuckled softly and shook her head.

“No, but I’ll let him explain. Come on.” The three teens rose from the bench and Kataki took point, following behind Mirai while Kichiro walked beside Setsuka a few paces back. The Hokage’s office wasn’t too far from where they were and at their pace, the walk would be quick.

“Kichiro,” Setsuka whispered. The Uchiha boy glanced in her direction and blinked. When he didn’t respond, Setsuka continued. “Are you okay? You’re quieter than normal.” 

Kichiro nodded. He hated being asked if he was okay, lying and saying he was when he wasn’t, and entertaining follow-up questions. He hated it more when his friends, who knew him better than his parents did, asked him. “I’m just…”

“Don’t lie to me.” Setsuka’s voice was barely above a whisper, quiet as it had been when they had first met in the Academy. Her purple eyes were simultaneously concerned and intense and Kichiro swallowed. He wanted to talk to someone, someone who cared about him and could understand his pain. But there was no one left like that, no one who could empathize the way he desperately needed. Telling Setsuka wouldn’t help him.

“We can talk later,” Kichiro said, finally settling on a lie he felt comfortable with. It was more negotiable and if he felt like talking to her, he could. If he didn’t, then he wouldn’t. Setsuka seemed to be fine with it as she turned away from him and they kept walking.

The team met Shikamaru, the Hokage’s advisor, outside of his office and the Nara clan head nodded. “Right on time,” he said, smiling. Mirai smiled back.

“Had to grab the band,” she said. “Is he ready, _oji-san_?” Shikamaru knocked on the door and it immediately opened. The Hokage’s blonde head poked out and his blue eyes blinked.

“Oh, great, you’re here.” He smiled and beckoned Mirai and her team forward. When they entered the office, Kichiro saw a map spread on the Hokage’s desk with multiple markers on top. His eyes shifted around, observing each of the markers until he heard the Hokage’s voice. “I don’t want to hold you up. I need you to get out in the field as quickly as possible. Just received word of an attack on the outskirts of the country and while it may be something small, I just need a team to go provide some relief.”

Shikamaru added, “We have contractors and business traveling along these roads to Kirigakure so making sure that they’re secure is a top priority.”

“I know it’s a bit of a rush,” Naruto said, “but I just need a team that can go quickly.”

Mirai looked at her team and then back at the Hokage. “We’re ready,” she said. The Hokage nodded and smiled.

“Good, head on out.” Mirai, Kataki and Setsuka turned to leave the room. Kichiro attempted to follow them but the Hokage’s and waved for him to stay. Kichiro turned and saw that Kataki and Setsuka had glanced back to see where he was, but Shikamaru stepped in between and closed the door. The blonde man waited until the latch clicked before he spoke. “Kichiro...there’s another reason that your team is being chosen for this mission. I just need you to promise not to say anything to them. I can trust you with that, right?”

Kichiro dipped his head. He was a shinobi after all. “What is it, Lord Hokage?”

The Hokage leaned back in his seat and looked directly into Kichiro’s eyes. He sighed softly and said, “We found Sosei.”

Kichiro’s jaw fell. 

“Where?”


	2. Owl I

##  SOSEI

* * *

 

 The crowd around the cage was louder than usual, drunk off both the sake provided and anticipation for the fight ahead. The room was packed, filled to the doorway where scuffles broke out as patrons jockeyed for position, seeking a perfect view. Tobacco smoke filled the air as well, painting the otherwise wooden building in a gray haze. 

 In the center of the circular cage, a man garbed in black from his head to his feet turned his head to observe the crowd. There were familiar faces here, none of them particularly friendly. He had noticed the same three people seated or standing in the same spot for his last two fights. They looked young but hardened by military training. As the crowd began to scream for the man in black, calling out, “Black Owl! Black Owl!” for his distinctive black porcelain owl mask, the three watchers said nothing. They simply stared.

 Owl’s eyes cut to his opponent, another one of fifteen or so drunks that had come before and tried to best him in combat. This man, large and staggering, rushed toward him and swung a punch. Lazily, Owl stepped to the side, his tattered cape flapping smoke from his body. The drunk man turned on his heels and punched at Owl again. 

 The young man in black grabbed the drunk's arm, twisting it until it snapped before he slammed his elbow into the man's nose with an audible crunch, quieting the crowd for a single breath until they erupted into a loud cheer. Bloodied, the drunk man crawled away and Owl looked for the three watchers in the crowd. Like the past two times they had appeared, they were gone as soon as the fight was called. Owl narrowed his eyes and left the cage.

 When he went through the doors, the owner of the building met him, grinning and dipping his head. “I don't know how you do it but as long as you keep winning and making me money, you can keep these fights going as long as you want.”

Owl shrugged. “This is the last one.” The owner’s mouth opened.

“I don't understand. You're undefeated and these people keep coming and paying to see you win. Why stop? We could take this on the road. Expand!”

_ 50,000 ryo.  _ It would be enough to get him through the rest of the month, if he was careful. “I'm not interested,” Owl replied, taking his money in hand. He left the building and the refreshing night air was a welcomed change to the smoke shack he had been in. 

The quaint town, barely three buildings pieced together by a dirt road, was remote and a speck on the edge of the Land of Iron. The three buildings, a brothel and bar, a proper hotel and a general store, were the only sources of income for the people that were permanent residents. Owl had yet to visit the upper levels of the brothel, though it was not without its temptations. The bar, however…

“Ah, you're here again,” the bartender said when he saw Owl pull out a stool. The young man waved his hand.

“Yeah, yeah. Give me the shochū.” Owl took a shot and sighed softly as the alcohol warmed his chest. He motioned for another and when the glass was full, he took another shot. Owl heard the door to the bar open. Three distinctive heels clicked against the floor as they approached and gazing into the reflection in the glass mugs next to him, Owl saw that they were the same three young men that had been appearing in the cage.

They stopped just short of the bar counter and Owl looked at the bartender, who looked a fair bit nervous. 

Owl sighed inwardly. “You don't have to stand up. There's plenty of stools.” Silence. Owl motioned for the bartender to leave with his eyes and the man did so, slowly and casually walking away. When he did, the men stepped forward and Owl dipped his head.

He slid his sword halfway from its sheath in time enough to deflect an attempted kidney blow from one of the men, before grabbing the glass mug to his right, bashing it against the head of the man who stepped forward to that side. After making his move, he dashed backward in a black haze and quickly observed the room. The three men drew their weapons and rushed forward. Owl dove into their midst, the steel on his sword singing when he drew it fully from the sheath and struck one of his enemy’s.

One of the three men, a blonde, performed hand seals and took a deep breath and unleashed a fireball from his mouth. Lightning sparked down the length of Owl’s blade, chirping like disturbed birds lifting into the air. The steel sliced through the flame and sent it two separate ways before Owl dashed forward shoved his shoulder into the man’s chest, enhancing his strength with chakra. He crashed through the wall and Owl turned on the two remaining men and looked from left to right. The three of them fought in the center of the bar, swinging blades and dodging each other’s attacks. The dance was flashy, with all combatants darting around the room like flies around a carcass. Owl had assessed all of the men’s abilities and knew what to do. 

He waited until his two assailants approached him from both sides and held out his hands, releasing a stream of electrical chakra from around his body. The two men froze, teeth chattering as they slowly fell back to the floor. Owl glanced around the bar and then outside. He had been careful to deal non-lethal blows, for the time being. After he had sheathed his sword, Owl transported the men into the cellar underneath the floorboards, where slick talking patrons had often trapped young girls and forced them to perform for free. Owl’s first entrance into town included the beating and capture of an attempted rapist and he had been rewarded with an unlimited tab ever since.

Owl sat on a wine barrel, drank from an old bottle and waited for a while for any of the men to wake up. When they didn't, Owl poured the remainder of his bottle on them and slapped the blonde man awake. Gasping, he looked up and attempted to perform a hand seal, but Owl swung his sword down, removing a few of the man’s fingers. He cried out and Owl leaned forward and placed a hand on his mouth.

 “If you're going to be this loud, you ought to at least be saying something of substance.” He removed his hand stood up straight, looking between all three men. “You're alive now for a single purpose and you will fulfill it or you will die, painfully and slowly. I have a single question. Where is Yashagoro?” When no one answered, Owl nodded. “Fine.”

The bearded spy next to the blonde man gasped when Owl’s sword swung towards the stomach, spilling his intestines on the floor. He held his intestines and his mouth went agape with a high-pitched scream, that slowed and deepened. Shaky eyes shifted to Owl’s, turned from their natural light gray to a crimson field, with half-completed black rings and tomoe rotating. 

“What...what is this?” the blonde man sputtered from his lips. 

Owl didn't blink. He had named the technique Mahākāra because of his left Mangekyo’s unique ability to slow time in a localized area. It was an effective torture technique though, Owl hadn't gotten around to testing it in combat. 

The bearded spy continued to scream in slow motion, clutching at his wounds until Owl stopped the technique and the man fell forward, dead. Owl shifted his eyes to the remaining men and could see the scarlet glow of his Sharingan in the cellar. Crying, the long-haired man to the blonde man's side dipped his head.

“Please, don't kill us!”

“Then answer my question,” Owl said in a low, cold tone.

His hair touching the dusty floor, the man continued. “Please! We have families, families that will die if we turn against him.” 

Owl blinked. Memories, images, and voices tugged at his emotions. A family, his family, which he hadn't seen for years, called out for him, saying a name he had tried to let go. 

_ Sosei… _

Then, he saw his youngest brother molested and his other brother committing suicide, while his father stood idly by as both happened. Owl shook and felt his anger consume him, his chakra growing colder as he squeezed his fist closed until the palm of his hand bled and dripped down the hilt of his sword. He pressed the tip of his blade to the man’s throat and stared at him.

“I don’t care. You’ll tell me where he is and what he’s planning.” 

The long-haired man sniffled and kept his head bowed. “I don’t know wh…” Owl pushed his sword through the man’s throat, letting the blood spurt onto the floor. The man gurgled and gagged on his own blood until Owl pulled the blade out, whipping it towards the blonde man, letting the blood spray onto his face.

“That leaves you,” he said. The blonde man shivered and looked up into Owl’s glowing red eyes.

“I-I...”

Owl rolled his eyes. He had tried to get the men to confess naturally, but now, he was growing tired and impatient. He made eye contact with the blonde man again, locking him into a trance and entering his mind with a genjutsu. He didn’t care to be subtle, instead ripping through as he searched for what he wanted, cycling through image after image until he found someone resembling the man he was looking for.

Long black hair, cold blue eyes, and a pale, angular face. Yashagoro stood in front of the blonde man and spoke to him, pointing behind him to a little girl. Owl heard a few words he said.

_ Cleanse. _

 

_ Machine. _

 

_ Tree. _

 

Owl backed away and sighed softly as the blonde man slumped to ground, drooling from his mouth. He suspected that his brain was fried, ripped apart by Owl’s intrusion. The revelation that the man was actually a father with a family did pull at his heart strings but he shook the feelings from his mind. This was the price of his mission and at his core, he knew that the ends justified the means. A few deaths didn’t compare to the potential destruction of the world if Yashagoro had his way. That’s what Owl had been telling himself everytime he stared at the dead fathers, mothers, sons and daughters that laid in his wake. 

He transported the bodies to the back of the brothel and incinerated them with Amaterasu as he had done in the past. The black flames swirled around, consuming the corpses until Owl’s bleeding eye erased them.

He closed his right eye and turned away from the ashes. He went to his room and packed his bags with his clothes, money and the remainder of his food rations for the week, leaving money for the damages he caused behind the counter. With that last gift, Owl left the small town, the moon reflecting on his back as he walked away. 

It was a little while before he stopped to rest against a tree, leaning against his bag of clothes as he tried to sleep. But the peaceful release he sought never came, clouded by images of fire, blood and chaos. Owl saw his old home destroyed, his mother killed, his family torn asunder while Yashin and Yashagoro watched.

He gasped awake and panted as he looked around, gulping and sweating heavily. The sun slowly crept over the horizon, shining directly into Owl’s eyes. He heard some shuffling in the trees above him and looked up towards the noise. A large dappled brown eagle owl turned its head 180 degrees to stare down at him before blinking and taking off with a silent flap of its enormous wings. 

Owl rubbed his head, took a drink from his water flask, then rose to his feet. He had very little indication where Yashagoro was now and with three of his agents dead, Owl knew that his target was getting closer to finding him than he liked. The last thing he wanted was to be ambushed and taken by surprise by multiple Kage-level shinobi. He had only one lead and that was the three words he had pulled from the agent’s mind.

The only thing he could feasibly put together was the reference word of  _ tree _ . In his mind, he recalled stories of the God Tree, an ancient construct that had been a part of the Eye of The Moon Plan, which two entities had two separate outcomes for. Owl had always assumed the tree had been destroyed but if Yashagoro planned to use it, then it had to still be active somehow. “Cleanse” and “machine” were vague enough words that Owl put them on the backburner of his mind. If he wanted to see where the God Tree had been, he’d have to go to the Land of Lightning and head to the site of the war that had supposedly ended all the wars to come. 

Sighing softly, he picked himself up from off the road and stretched. A wagon squeaked toward him, hitting every bump on the dirt road before slowing to a stop as it drew closer to Owl. Narrowing his eyes, the young man’s hand instinctively went to his sword’s hilt, expecting an angry patron from the bar or some other drunk fool expecting a fight on the road.

A young woman stepped out of her wagon, a white kimono top with pink flowers etched into it's design covering her body. Owl loosened his grip on his sword’s hilt and stared forward. The woman's blue hair was lifted in a messy bun, leaving her oval face completely exposed. Even if it had been hidden, there was no way Owl could have forgotten her.

_ Aori _ … he thought.

As if hearing his thoughts, Aori blinked at him and smiled before walking closer toward him. Owl realized quickly how much time had passed, he was almost towering over Aori now and she noticed too. She looked up at him and stared for a while.

“Sosei…” she said softly. “I didn’t think I’d ever see you again. It’s been so long.” 

The young man blinked, caught between who he had been and the person that Aori was talking to. He shook his head and ignored  the tightness in his chest.

“What are you doing so far from Konoha?”

The blue-haired woman smiled lightly. “My father is a contractor and the Land of Water is still in the midst of rebuilding Kirigakure to modern sensibilities. I’m transporting a few examples of technology and meeting with the Water Daimyo and the new Mizukage to discuss the work he believes needs to be done.”

“So, you’re the head of that region’s operations, then?” Owl asked.

“Merely a representative. I’m a good negotiator, is all.” 

Owl nodded. “Well, I guess you’d better be heading off.” Aori blinked and slowly began to nod before she stopped and smiled again.

“Actually...well, this is a bit embarrassing to ask, but I know the roads ahead aren’t particularly protected or safe. A lot of caravans and travellers have gone missing in recent weeks. I don’t want to be presumptuous but...could you travel with me?” When Owl made a face, Aori continued. “Just to Kiri. I’m sure I can hire some escorts back.”

Owl weighed the options in his mind. He had more pressing business, trying to find if the roots of the God Tree remained where the monstrous blossom had once stood as well as stopping Yashagoro’s plan. He had very little reason to go out of his way to Kirigakure and then backtrack around to the mountains. It’d takes weeks and in that time, Yashagoro could launch his plan. Besides, with his agents on Owl’s tail and closing in on him, he couldn’t risk putting Aori in danger.

But she’d be in more danger if one of Yashagoro’s spies caught her alone after witnessing them interacting or if they had any knowledge of their past interactions. Then, Owl paused and remembered one of the words that he had heard in the spy’s head.

_ Machine.  _ He glanced at the back of Aori’s carriage and narrowed his eyes. What if this was it?

Nodding, Owl folded his arms. “It’s a bit out of the way of my original destination, but I’ll escort you,” he said. Aori’s face brightened with a bright smile and she hugged him. The sudden touch sent a pleasant chill down Owl’s spine and he had to hold himself together. When Aori pulled away, she walked towards her carriage.

“It won’t be a free escort, of course. I’ll make sure you’re well-paid.” She opened the curtain and sat in the corner, before waving for Owl to come forward. Glancing from side to side, the young vagabond stepped into the carriage and sat next to Aori. With a ring of the bell, Aori’s carriage rolled ahead and Owl leaned back against the headrest.

He could feel Aori’s eyes on him and turned to meet her gaze. “You all right?” he asked. Aori chuckled softly.

“Yes,” she replied. “It’s just that it’s been so long and you look pretty different now.” She reached and touched his hair, now long, unkempt and past his shoulders. Aori’s hand retreated and she sighed. “You’re missed, you know?”

Owl blinked. “No,” he said. “Sosei Uchiha is.” Aori’s face twisted in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, that’s not who I am anymore.” It was partially true. Owl had had to change. For the past five years, he’d shifted from the young shinobi trying to live up to the legend of the Uchiha into his own man, a hunter searching for the most dangerous of game. The things he had done to get this close had been bloody and in most circles, considered dishonorable. Even as an ANBU, he hadn’t tortured the way he had.

Aori didn’t seem to understand fully, but she didn’t argue with him or press the matter. “Well,” she said. “Konoha has been producing some very promising shinobi. The graduation ceremony for the Academy students is happening very soon. I saw the list before I left Konoha. Hikari Uchiha is at the top of her class.” 

Owl’s heart pulled a bit. He imagined his little pink-haired sister, Dakko-chan, taller and blossoming into a young woman with the deadly skill of her ancestor. It almost brought a smile to his face. Resigning in himself, Sosei turned and looked at Aori. 

“And Kichiro?”


	3. Butterfly II

##  **KICHIRO**

* * *

 

The trees ahead of Kichiro began to thin and he waited for a signal from Mirai before he made his descent to the forest floor. Kataki and Setsuka followed close behind him, landing in to his sides as he led the charge. His Sharingan guided him through the tangled branches until he landed silently on the ground. His eyes darted around as he scanned the area. When he had determined that everything was clear, Kichiro made a hand gesture and the team fell to his side.

They moved quickly, darting through the bushes until Mirai suddenly raised her hand. Kichiro halted and he looked for Setsuka and Kataki. Mirai motioned for them to take to the trees and they did so. Her red ringed eyes looked to Kichiro and she cocked her head towards the clearing. The Uchiha boy could see several figures dressed in dark grey and black trimmed with blue kanji. They were moving quickly and Kichiro heard people screaming and could smell smoke. He frowned at Mirai and she nodded. With a quick glance at the trees, Kichiro made his move.

He emerged from the underbrush, moving like a train. He summoned chakra to his hands and just as one of the ravagers turned to face him, Kichiro plowed his fist into his chest and slammed him into the ground. The dust provided enough cover for Mirai to move in at his side, slicing down the three other raiders. On the roof, Setsuka and Kataki beat the enemy into submission until one of them attempted to flee to the ground. Kichiro caught the woman out of the corner of his eye and flung a kunai toward her, grazing her shoulder when she glanced back and ducked. Kichiro sucked his teeth and Mirai disappeared in a black haze. In a few seconds, she returned with the girl restrained in her arms.

Before anyone could say anything, the girl performed a hand seal and Mirai countered with a few of her own. Kichiro watched each movement and counter with his Sharingan, registering in his head the genjutsu battle until he saw Mirai miss a cue and the girl capitalize. A kunai flew from Kichiro’s hand and the enemy kunoichi barely had time to draw her own hands back as the blade passed her.

When it was almost to the wall to the kunoichi’s right, Kichiro performed a substitution with his kunai, appearing in a puff of smoke. He kneed her in the side of the head and laid all of his weight on her, bending her arm out of place to restrain her. He heard a sharp hiss of pain escape from beneath her mask and Kichiro glanced back at Mirai.

“Thanks,” she said softly. When Kataki and Setsuka landed in front of them, Mirai pointed. “Put her under. We're taking her back.” Kichiro felt the girl squirm underneath him until Kataki pressed two chakra infused fingers to her neck and she suddenly went still. Now frozen in place, the girl in black was stiff as a board.

Kichiro stood to his feet and looked around, taking in his surroundings with the Sharingan. “Are there any survivors?” he asked. Setsuka nodded.

“A few, I think.”

Kataki sucked his teeth. “We should've been here earlier. These bastards…” Kichiro blinked at the boy.

“We did what we could,” he replied. “Hopefully, we made this road safer.”

Mirai folded her arms as she looked around. Her narrow red gaze finally settled on Kichiro. “I have a feeling that this attack has nothing to do with attacking a trade route.” She nodded towards the fiery buildings, burning to their foundation. “Random bandits interested in trade routes don't raze entire towns as part of a caravan attack.”

“You think there's something else here?” Setsuka asked, twirling the large sword in her hand into the sheath on her back. “Then why would they burn the village down?”

“They said it was underground,” a man said. Kichiro turned his gaze to him and saw a gray-haired man approaching. Behind him, there were three other people, a woman and two boys.

Mirai reached them first. “Are any of you injured?” The man nodded and pointed to one of the boys. Kichiro noticed now that the younger of the boys was dragging his leg and holding on to the older’s arm. With his Sharingan, Kichiro could see where the boy's shin bone was broken and attempting to break the skin. He moved towards them and the boy suddenly cowered behind the older boy and woman.

“Hey, I'm not going to hurt you,” Kichiro said calmly. Setsuka nodded and smiled, taking care to keep her lips tight to avoid showing her sharpened teeth.

“He's a healer,” she said.

“And one of our best,” Kataki added. Kichiro tried to avoid blushing from the compliment and instead looked at the injured boy. He didn't meet his gaze.

“Your eyes,” the older boy said, frowning. “They're scaring him.” Kichiro returned the frown, inwardly sighing at yet another prejudiced and judgmental person in his life. Before he could swallow his pride, the older man stepped in.

“He doesn't know _who_ you are. Stories of the Uchiha predate and escape him.” The old man paused and looked directly at Kichiro’s squadmates then to him. “The man that led this attack had your eyes. He had a Sharingan.”

Kichiro felt frozen in place for a moment and his mind went immediately to Sosei. His breaths quickened and he felt his heart tighten in his chest. A firm hand took his shoulder and Kichiro glanced to his side to see Kataki. Gulping, Kichiro tried to stabilize himself to keep from reeling from the shock. His mind traveled from point to point. The Hokage had said that they had found Sosei, not what he had been doing. But from the way the girl and her companions were dressed, they could've been from any band of marauders except they were shinobi. Kichiro’s mind raced before suddenly halting.

The answer lie in finding what they were looking for.

Looking back to the injured boy, Kichiro sighed. “If I deactivate my Sharingan, will you let me heal your leg?”

The young boy looked to the older boy and then to the old man who smiled at him. Slowly, the injured boy nodded. Kichiro approached and felt the perception leave his eyes. Nevertheless, he remembered the specific breaks in the boy's leg. Summoning chakra to his hand like his mother showed him, he placed a palm over the boy's shin,mending the breaks and piecing together the pieces.

When the work was done, Kichiro looked at the boy and gave him a polite smile. “How's your leg feel?”

The boy smiled shyly. “G-good.”

“What's your name?” Kichiro asked. “My name is Kichiro.” The young boy smiled shyly.

“M-My name is Genki.”

“Nice to meet you, kid.” Kichiro stood up and looked around. Setsuka and Mirai had gone towards the heaviest flames, possibly looking to extinguish them. Kataki stood against a wall, watching Kichiro. The Uchiha walked over to him and sighed.

“Thanks for...snapping me out earlier.” Kataki chuckled.

“Couldn't have you having a complete spaz attack during a mission. Besides, the kid was traumatized by whatever crazy shit he saw.”

Kichiro understood all too well. “Yeah.” He looked around and twisted his mouth in a frown. “Someone with a Sharingan attacked this place…

“And the village is on fire,” Kataki added. “Whatever valuable thing that person was looking for, they must've found it if they burned this place.”

Kichiro activated his Sharingan again, taking in every detail of the land that his visual prowess allowed him. A strange color of chakra caught his eye, contrasting sharply against the flames around it near one of the buildings. It seemed to be rising from the earth like tiny particles.

“There,” Kichiro said, pointing towards the ground. He began to weave hand seals before he slammed his hand into the ground. “ _Doton:_ _Chidokaku_!”

The earth where the fires blazed, collapsed and then shot upwards twenty feet into the air. Dirt and dust dropped to the ground in front of Kichiro and he did his best to manipulate the earth with his chakra enough that stray rocks didn't hurt those around him. When the earth had settled, he saw exactly where the strange colored chakra had come from.

At the bottom of the twenty foot tall extension of earth, there was the top of a tree root, glowing, at least to Kichiro, as the chakra coursed through it then floated upwards like spores.

“It smells...odd,” Setsuka murmured.

“You probably shouldn't breathe whatever it's putting out in,” Kichiro replied. “I don't know what kind of spores it's putting out but they're coated in chakra.”

“So, it's a chakra root?” Kataki asked. Mirai nodded.

“I've seen this before…” She then looked at the civilians who had stepped back several feet away from the upheaved earth. “For your safety, I think it's best that we escort you back to Konoha.” The old man looked to those around him before he finally nodded and Mirai turned to Kataki. “Take a picture. We'll need to show Lord Hokage.”

Kichiro knew that there was no use. A camera would never capture the chakra spurting out from the tree the way his Sharingan had. Looking to Mirai, he started to say something but closed his mouth. Suggesting that his Sharingan was enough would lead to a message being sent that someone else with a Sharingan was needed and that would mean that his father would be called.

Kichiro felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach at the thought.

Mirai instructed them to make a circle around the civilians as they made their way back to Konoha, electing to use quick, consecutive Body Flickers until they were within walking distance of the village and safe. At the gate, the shinobi guards looked down at them and Mirai nodded to them.

“We’ve got important information and news for the Hokage. These civilians are from the attack near the border and this girl here is a prisoner,” she said. The guards nodded and the gate slowly opened. Two shinobi came forward and Mirai handed the girl over to them. “Make sure you lock her up tight. I’m sure the Hokage will want to know everything that she knows.”

The jonin were notably quiet and severe, taking the girl without a word.

Kichiro exchanged glances with both Kataki and Setsuka. “Why does everything feel so weird?” he asked. Kataki shrugged.

“Maybe the Hokage put everyone on guard since there’s rogue shinobi wandering within our borders. Might not want a repeat of seven years ago,” he said.

“I don’t think anyone would,” Setsuka muttered.

Things did feel oddly tense and Kichiro could feel the pressure of the situation throughout the village. The civilians that followed behind him looked as if they could feel it too. Kichiro was pretty positive that seeing shinobi on such high alert was doing nothing to negate the fear that the younger of the boys had gained.

Kichiro turned to the two boys and smiled lightly.

“Everything is okay. The shinobi here are just trying to make sure that everyone is safe.” 

“Are ninja villages usually like this?” the woman asked, holding the younger boy closer to her. 

“No,” Kichiro replied.

“Our village is a fair bit more fun than this, I promise you.” The gust of wind that followed those words alerted Kichiro to the arrival of one of the Hokage’s shadow clones. Naruto Uzumaki’s trademark confident and friendly smile greeted everyone though Kichiro felt as though he could see through it. Something _was_ happening. 

“Lord Hokage,” Mirai said with a quick bow. Naruto’s clone raised his hand and turned to the civilians.

“I guess these are the survivors from the attack…”

“The only ones,” Mirai said. Naruto’s clone sighed.

“I’m sorry that we couldn’t get a team out to you sooner.” The old man in the group nodded his head and the woman and children looked away. Kichiro saw the clone’s face shift as well. He looked over to Mirai. “Let’s talk in my office.”

Another one of the Hokage’s clones appeared and walked toward the survivors. The younger of the boy’s eyes widened in awe. His face disappeared in a yellow blur as the first clone transported everyone into the Hokage’s office. At the desk, Naruto sat with his hands folded and a concerned look on his face. At his side, Kichiro saw his father leaning against the wall.

Kichiro blanched and Mirai looked down at him. Sasuke Uchiha’s eyes went to Kichiro, paused briefly then stared into neutral space. If things had been tense to Kichiro on the streets, it was completely suffocating now.

The Hokage either didn’t realize there was tension or chose to ignore it. He leaned forward and said, “What did you find?”

Kataki pulled his camera from his bag and cycled through the images before placing it on the Hokage’s desk. Sasuke’s eyes followed the camera upward as the Hokage held it. Naruto stared at it for a while before looking back up at them. 

“Is this what I think it is?” he asked.

Swallowing his fear, Kichiro nodded. “It’s part of a tree root that bloomed plants that were emitting chakra spores into the air.”

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged a knowing glance. The Hokage closed his eyes and dipped his head. “A remnant of the God Tree…”

“Yes sir,” Mirai replied. “I don’t know how it can still exist but there’s no mistaking what this is. The rogue shinobi that attacked the village burned it down, presumably to enhance the soil in the area or to try and expose the roots. We captured one of their agents and handed her over to the guards at the gate for imprisonment and questioning.”

The Hokage nodded and looked at Sasuke. The Uchiha dipped his head. “I’ll handle it.” He made a hand sign as if he were ready to depart and Kichiro felt the words leave his mouth before his brain could properly process their weight.

“They said that one of the people that attacked them had the Sharingan.”

Sasuke froze. Naruto’s eyes shot up and over towards his friend.

“What?” Sasuke asked. 

Kichiro gulped. “One of the boys, he said that one of the people that attacked the village had the Sharingan. I-I don’t know what they look like or if they only had one Sharingan...I just know that the boy said that they had one.”

Naruto blinked at Sasuke, who’s cold gaze intensified.

“Sasuke...you don’t think that…?”

“No,” Sasuke replied. “It may just be a coincidence.”

“What is?” Mirai asked. Sasuke shook his head and quickly crossed the floor towards Kichiro. He roughly grabbed him by the shoulder.

“Come with me.” Before the Uchiha boy had any chance to protest, his father whisked them both away into an alley. Kichiro stood mere feet away from his father and felt his heart pound in his chest. “When the boy told you that one of his attackers had a Sharingan, who did your mind immediately go towards?”

Kichiro blinked. “Sosei.” 

“Naruto told you that some of his agents have been tracking Sosei for a while now and keeping tabs on him, correct?” Kichiro nodded and Sasuke continued. “A few days ago, the three of them failed to respond to a check-in and their bodies were found, incinerated in the forest near our borders. Then, yesterday, there was an attack in the new Kirigakure that nearly a large portion of the city, the same place Sosei was last reported. Then today, an attacker with the Sharingan burns down a village harboring the roots of a God Tree...”

Kichiro understood and followed what his father was saying but he refused to believe it. Perhaps his father was projecting his own past onto Sosei’s current life. If the ones who attacked the village served Yashagoro…

“There's no way it can be Sosei,” Kichiro said. “Serving Yashagoro isn't something he'd ever do.” Sasuke seemed to measure Kichiro a little longer and then turned away. The frigid air between them tore at Kichiro’s heart and the son of Sasuke dropped his head.

“Don't let your love for Sosei blind you.” Sasuke’s deep voice rumbled into Kichiro’s ear and registered a response in his heart and mind that his mouth didn't speak.

_And don't let the guilt from your past cause you to see things in others that aren’t there._

The thought of Sosei turning towards whatever goal Yashagoro had did nothing but make Kichiro angry. He _knew_ his older brother and he knew that if he had a grudge, nothing would make him let it go. Kichiro also knew that his brother was an extremist and if the ends justified the means, he would do what it took. 

Perhaps, even destroying part of a city?

Kichiro didn't know for sure. But as his father disappeared, presumably to head to interrogate the rogue shinobi prisoner, something in the pit of Kichiro’s stomach told him that he would know the answer soon.


	4. Owl II

## SOSEI 

* * *

Aori’s litter rocked from side to side as it rolled down the road. The blue-haired woman sat calmly, sipping down a small cup of tea as she looked over what appeared to be ledger notes before grabbing another. Sosei raised an eyebrow.

“What're you doing with a Bingo Book?” he asked. Aori casually flipped through a page.

“I like to know who I may be encountering on my travels. The newer Bingo Books have psychological profiles for points of reference.”

Sosei chuckled softly, though it wasn't because he found anything humorous. He knew now where she got it from. “Shoheki gave it to you,” he said. Aori didn't flinch, instead staring fondly at the black book.

“Yes. He gave it to me when I became a representative of my father's company.”

Sosei nodded and sat back in his seat. He had been sneaking glimpses at Aori, taking in her beauty and remembering how much he had been infatuated by her during his time in Konoha. He allowed himself to feel that fate had reunited them when he saw her on the road. He felt like a fool and he course corrected in his mind. His goal had nothing to do with Aori and accompanying her to the new Kiri was only in order to have enough money to fund his trip to the Land of Lightning. With a wagon this big, Sosei was sure she could afford it. Which also sparked a question in his brain.

“Why are you traveling so heavy without an armed escort?” Aori looked up at him and then away. 

“Well, I am. My driver, Tora, has a sword on him and he's pretty good. But, the transport of the items in my wagon are top secret. Only the Hokage knows what I have,” Aori said.

 _And my father._ “So, you intended to just travel across countries with a large wagon and not encounter any issues?”

Aori smiled. “Essentially.”

Sosei frowned. “What the hell are you carrying in this wagon?” Aori’s smile faded and she looked back down at her Bingo Book.

“All you need to know is that it's of the utmost importance that we present it to the Water Daimyo,” she said. 

Scoffing and shaking his head, Sosei felt his mind race. He had been on enough missions as a shinobi not to ask too many questions but he had also been on enough missions where a lack of information on a target had nearly cost his life and the life of those around him. The mission he and Team Hae instantly came to his mind. Not knowing a thing about the Three Deaths had cost them dearly though if it hadn’t been for Noboru’s death, Sosei wouldn’t have activated his Mangekyo. Whatever good that had done for him.

The Uchiha glanced out of the window and took in his surroundings. The roads were familiar and it felt odd for Sosei remembering that it had been seven years since his mother had evacuated him from Kirigakure’s destruction on the same path that Aori’s wagon bounced down now. Lost in his own mind, Sosei wondered how his life would have been if Yashin had never attacked and he had grown up in Kirigakure without his father, Sakura and his siblings. Perhaps Takuma would still be alive. 

“Are you okay?” Aori asked, snapping Sosei back into reality.

“Yeah. Just observing,” Sosei replied. “My mother took me down this same road when we left from Kiri.” This bit of information seemed to pique Aori’s interest and she placed the Bingo Book in her bag.

“It's a fairly quick pathway from Konoha to the coast and not a lot of traffic passes through here.” Blinking, she added, “You never talk about your mother.”

“You and I rarely talked before I left.”

Nodding, Aori said, “I wish we had.” Sosei resisted the urge to scoff or smile. Instead, he left his face still.

“I was busy with missions and handling family issues,” he said. “And you were busy too.” Aori smirked.

“I didn't take you for a jealous one, Sosei.” 

“I didn't take you for a damsel in distress, yet here I am protecting you,” Sosei retorted.

Aori laughed. “I'm hardly a damsel in distress, but...I understand your point.” Her gaze met Sosei's and once again, he felt himself get lost in it. For a moment, it felt like he was in a genjutsu but, he knew it was just his emotions.

Looking away, Sosei sighed softly. He needed to stay focused on the task at hand. Aori seemed to notice that he disengaged and resigned herself to her corner. “Can you wake me up when we're there?” she asked. 

Sosei nodded silently and after a few moments had passed, he turned to stare out of the window again, taking in everything with his dark grey eyes before switching to his Sharingan to ensure he saw everything. Minutes passed as dark green leaves faded into darkness.

“Sosei?” a voice called. The Uchiha’s eyes opened and he looked around, shocked to find himself standing on the road and the trees taller than what they had been. “Sosei. Stop standing around. We need to move.” 

Sosei turned his head and his eyes widened. His mother stood a few meters in front of him, her bright red hair blowing in the cool wind. The Uchiha blinked and shook his head.

“Mom?” he said, feeling the warmth of tears on his cheeks. His feet pushed him forward and he tried to reach out and give his mother a hug. Then, markings covered his face and she gave a hollow smile.

“For Yashin…” The explosion rocked Sosei backward and he screamed loudly as the fire burnt through his skin and to his bone, incinerating everything around him.

Gasping, Sosei sprung up in his seat and whipped his head from left to right. Sweat dripped from his chin and he gulped. He felt Aori’s hand on his hand and he stared at her, taking a while to realize that his Sharingan was active. 

“Sosei…” she said softly. “It was a dream, ok? Everything is alright.”

Sosei painted softly and gathered himself. Aori was partially right. It had been a Sharingan nightmare, a playback of his memories twisted by his own subconscious fears. He had experienced them before but the memory of his mother on the road and exploding had been a new one, probably influenced by where he was.

Aori’s wagon slowed to a stop and Sosei stepped off to gather himself and get in some fresh air. The waves washed against the shoreline, slapping a few of the rocks that dotted the shallow end of the water. A bridge stretched from the edge of the coast to another island, shrouded by mist and mountains. Sosei could faintly make out one of the large skyscrapers that made up the skyline of the New Kirigakure. He tried to focus and swat away any negative energies that he felt, finishing just as Aori’s hand touched his arm.

“Are you okay?” she asked. Sosei nodded and looked back out over the water. He heard Aori sigh. “Don’t make me leave you here.” Acknowledging her comment, Sosei followed her to the wagon and sat next to her. The Uchiha rested his hand on his chin as the wagon pulled off and headed to the bridge.

The ride was quick and peaceful enough for Sosei to watch the waves and admire how far Kirigakure had come in the seven years since he had seen it. What was once a devastated crater now looked like a modern city on the level of what Konoha had been before Sosei left. Buildings dotted the skyline and cylindrical nature of the architecture blended with the waterfalls that poured off the cliffs near the gates, creating a pulse of foamy waves that pushed toward the ferry that Sosei and Aori were boarded on.

Sosei felt the weight of his sword on his waist and shifted it as he stood up straight to meet the gaze of the Kirigakure shinobi that were there to greet them.

Aori bowed. “My name is Aori Hasuya and I bring greetings and a gift from Konohagakure. I represent my father Shiro Hasuya and his company.”

One of the Kiri guards, a tall woman with long reddish-brown nodded. “Ah yes, the Mizukage sent me ahead to meet and escort you to him, Lady Aori. My name is Misuno.” The woman’s eyes then floated to Sosei and seemed to take in every detail. “Who is this that accompanies you?”

Before Aori could answer, Sosei spoke up. “My name is Fukuro. I’m just here to make sure she’s safe.” The woman stared at them for a while longer before nodding in silence.

“Very well. Please,” she said, gesturing for them to follow her. “Let’s not keep the Mizukage and Daimyo waiting.” Sosei nodded and took in a deep breath as Misuno led them through the gates and into an elevator. The wagon sat on the ferry as two other Kiri shinobi lifted it from the boat. 

“Will it be alright?” Aori asked. Misuno dipped her head.

“Just fine. They’ll transport it to the top of the gate to meet us,” she said. Aori sighed softly.

“Hopefully, they don’t use any water jutsu. It might fry the machine,” she muttered.

Sosei’s ears piqued. _Machine._ One of the words that he heard in the mind of the man he tortured. Immediately, he tried to use reason. How could Yashagoro have been talking about whatever Aori had with her and how could it be connected to the God Tree? If there was even the slightest chance that he _knew_ about the machine Aori had, Sosei had to be careful.

The elevator stopped and the doors hissed open. Misuno and Aori stepped forward while Sosei followed close behind, once again taking in his surroundings. The streets of Kirigakure were bustling though Sosei noted that the population was still considerably less than Konoha.

“Has the village seen any boosts to its population since being rebuilt?” Aori asked.

“Somewhat. The attack years ago sent many people away as refugees to different shinobi villages and lands. The Mizukage hopes that the rebuild and renovation of the village will invite more citizens,” Misuno said.

“Perhaps it's a security concern,” Sosei said absently. “The entire world has been on edge for seven years since these new terrorists have surfaced.” Misuno raised an eyebrow at him.

“And you know of these terrorists?”

“You'd have a hard time finding any sword for hire that doesn't,” Sosei replied.

His journey the last five years had taught him a great deal about Yashagoro’s operation. They had spies everywhere and they were constantly recruiting rogue shinobi of all ages, but primarily those who were raised on the ideology of the Bloody Mist. These people were the ones that had originally swore loyalty to Yashin after declaring the world of peace too soft and stagnant for shinobi to continue their way of life. In a way, Sosei understood their point of view.

The market for people who were capable of destroying entire armies and restructuring a landscape with a single battle was dwindling. The villages that couldn't adapt to the new world created by the Shinobi Alliance were near destitute, only floating based on the generosity of the Five Great Shinobi Villages. Any prideful shinobi leader though, especially those older than the Kage currently in power, could never bear to be seen as a vassal to another and the frustrated youth could easily be manipulated by Yashagoro’s calls for revolution.

So manipulated, they'd throw their lives away in an explosion.

“Well, we've taken multiple steps to ensure that those events won't happen again. It's hard to constantly be on alert but the Mizukage insists that we are ready for war at any time,” Misuno said.

“Hopefully, there won't be a need for that.” Aori smiled as her wagon pulled up towards them. The Kiri shinobi looked as if they were sweating profusely after moving the oversized cart and Sosei was relieved that the duty hadn't fallen to him. Misuno led them further ahead towards a large cylindrical building in the center of the village. Though it was renovated and heavily restructured, Sosei immediately recognized it as the office of the Mizukage. He remembered being called into the office to see the Fifth Mizukage, Mei Terumi as a young boy for a reprimand against a beating he had given a fellow student. He also remembered seeing the top of the dome blown away when Yashin sacked the city.

When the trio reached the entrance to the Mizukage’s office, Misuno led them to another elevator. Aori stopped and turned to the Kiri shinobi that were handling the wagon.

“You can remove the cover and the shell from the device now. I'll take it up from here.” When the Kiri shinobi looked apprehensively to Misuno, Aori rolled her eyes. “I promise you it's safe to handle. Just open it and give me the three parts inside.”

Again, the Kiri shinobi looked to Misuno and the tall woman nodded a confirmation. One of the shinobi tore the cotton cover off of the wagon, revealing a large round metal chamber. He then twisted the latch on one of the chamber's doors and pulled back. The door creaked open and Aori stepped forward. Sosei watched as she pulled two objects from the chamber, a small metal cylinder and a metal glove.

Aori turned and Sosei could see the pride radiating from the blue-haired woman’s face. Misuno stared, unmoving. 

“Are you ready, Lady Aori?” she asked coolly. Without waiting for an answer, Misuno turned toward the open elevator doors. Aori and Sosei followed close behind her. The metal doors slid to a close and Aori looked up at Sosei.

“When we get in there, I’ll need your help with the presentation of the glove,” she said. Sosei raised an eyebrow.

“Why?”

Aori held the metal device out and flipped it around to show the palm and the fingerprint points, all of which were clear. “Just put it on like any other glove and when I explain it in the room, you’ll know what to do.” Sosei blinked at the glove and then took it from Aori. It felt odd being cast as some sort of science experiment in Aori’s scheme. He hadn’t thought that this would be part of his job as a bodyguard.

The elevator dinged as it reached their destination and when the metal doors opened, Misuno led them through to a circular council room. As Sosei entered, he was surprised by the amount of guards that were dotted around, all of them hooded figures with different ANBU masks. One of them distinctly had on a blank mask. For a moment, it seemed the two of them locked eyes, though from what Sosei could see, the agent’s mask had no eye openings. Sosei turned his attention from the odd Kiri ANBU to the center of the room. At the table, sat the Sixth Mizukage, Chojuro and an older chubby man dressed in traditional ornamental robes touched with splashes of royal blue and gold. Sosei recognized the garb as daimyo wear.

Aori bowed and Sosei maintained his posture, however irreverent it may have seemed. Chojuro didn't seem to mind though the Water Daimyo visibly grew flustered.

“Lord Mizukage and Lord Ishigawa,” Aori said as she rose. “It's an honor to have this audience with you both and make this presentation.”

“The pleasure is all ours,” Chojuro replied, leaning forward with interest. “Please, tell us what you've brought?” Aori nodded and stepped forward.

“As you know, my lords, we live in a time of terror and war. Attacks happen randomly and indiscriminately and sometimes it feels as though it's only a matter of time before the next big one. However the Hasuya Company has worked extensively studying the human biology, especially shinobi, and have crafted a device for such defenses.” She held out the small cylinder with one hand. “I present to you a Chakra Barrier. This device consumes no chakra at all and repels jutsu. With this, there are no seals to perform and no way for an enemy shinobi to shut it down from the outside.” 

Chojuro and the daimyo exchanged glances before the chubby man cleared his throat. “Have you field tested the power of this, er, device?”

Aori’s face lit up like a candle in a pitch black room. “Actually, I wanted to perform one for you all with another of my father's inventions.” She looked at Sosei and waved him forward. He held out his hand and showed the metal glove. “This is the Chakra Enhancer glove, powerful enough to increase your chakra output tenfold. For example, my associate Fukuro will perform a jutsu in one hand and the same jutsu with the gloved hand.”

Sosei nearly gawked at Aori. Did she truly expect him to perform a jutsu in both hands? Did she _want_ to blow his cover. To his relief, the daimyo raised his hand.

“Ah, t-that won't be necessary,” he stammered, sweat seeming to drip from one of his chins. “Right, Mizukage?” 

Chojuro rubbed his chin. “Well it'd certainly be interesting,” he admitted. “But, if your barrier repels jutsu it might just destroy this room.” With a smile, Chojuro continued. “Your father has been extremely generous with helping with the rebuilding effort here in Kiri and for that, I owe him my thanks. However, despite the severity of the danger in the world, I think it best to invest in my people rather than new technology.”

Aori’s spirit didn't falter and she instead returned Chojuro’s smile and bowed. “Thank you, Lord Mizukage for your time.” 

“Wait, before you go,” Chojuro said. “I'm having a small festival in celebration of the completion of one of our skyscrapers. Perhaps you and…”

“Fukuro,” Sosei said. 

Chojuro gave a subtle, knowing glance. “Right. Perhaps you both could attend and then rest before you return home?”

“Who would I be to refuse your invitation?” Aori said.

“Great,” Chojuro replied. “I hope to see you both tonight.”

Aori bowed again and Sosei followed her out of the room. Once they were inside of the elevator, Aori’s polite facade broke. 

“Well that was an unexpected disaster.”

“Would have been worse if they had allowed that test to go through. The hell were you thinking?” Sosei asked, noting the calm anger in his own voice.

“That maybe you could perform that Chidori jutsu and make it bigger, I suppose.”

“And completely blown my cover,” Sosei said. “Everywhere we go, I am hunting for followers of Yashagoro. If they know I'm coming or where I am, that instantly puts us both in great danger.”

Aori silently nodded. “I understand. I'm sorry, I just really wanted to nail this sale but shinobi are so wary of technological advances.”

“Technology can fail you and at a critical moment, it could mean life or death. Most of us would rather our deaths be our own fault.”

“Shinobi are weird,” Aori said, finally as the elevator doors opened, revealing Misuno waiting for them.

“Lord Mizukage has requested that I escort you to your hotel.”

Sosei and Aori exchanged a look and Aori giggled. A sweet sound.

Misuno led them to a large and fancy hotel near the center of the village and when Sosei entered, he was taken aback by the sheer beauty and majesty of the lobby, a bright marble floored space that looked as if it was reserved for royalty. After spending the last five years sleeping outside or in a bar, Sosei was impressed by the extravagance. It almost seemed out of place. 

Misuno checked them in and after they had been situated, the woman said, “If you have any issues, please contact Lord Mizukage immediately.”

“Will do,” Sosei said. 

Once he and Aori were alone in the hotel elevator again, Sosei could sense the mix of emotions radiating off of her. He could feel her disappointment and sadness and felt compelled to think of a way to cheer her up. But all his mind went to was the man she had waiting for her in Konoha, the mission he had to go on and how their paths could never converge past that point. The disparity between what Sosei wanted to do and what he needed to do were further represented by the hallway between his room and Aori’s.

The two stood in the hall briefly and Aori looked up at Sosei. “Thanks for accompanying me. I know it's been...a little odd for you. But I appreciate it.”

“Just don't forget to pay me,” Sosei jested. Aori laughed.

“Don't worry, when we leave tomorrow, I'll draw from one of my father's international accounts and get you a nice parting gift.”

Sosei nodded. “Sounds good.”

A few silent passed between them, before Aori finally said, “I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well.” She entered her room and closed the door, leaving Sosei alone in the hallway. Sighing, the Uchiha entered his own room and immediately buzzed for room service. Within minutes, a bottle of sake was delivered to him and Sosei took an hour to soak in the bathtub and drink.

In his drunkenness, he thought of his family, imagining how big Kichiro and Hikari had grown and if his father had changed his ways since Takuma's death. He thought about his dead brother and his mother, grasping tight to the memories he had with them.

After soaking stiff muscles and tired bones, Sosei dragged himself to his bed and tried to get cozy enough to finally sleep, but despite how comfortable his hotel bed was and how soothing the sake had been, his mind wouldn't rest. It raced, trying to connect the dots between Aori’s chakra enhancing machines and the God Tree, with the word _cleanse_ simply hanging in limbo. Leaning forward in his bed, Sosei sighed and swung his feet to the floor before getting up and walking to the bathroom. When he had finished washing his hands and turned the sink off, he thought he heard a click and thought that it had been because of the sink turning off until he quickly tested it again. Furrowing his brow, Sosei left the bathroom and rounded the corner. 

The window beside his bed was open and he saw a hooded figure attempting to leave his room with the Chakra Enhancer glove in their hand. The figure turned to face Sosei and all the Uchiha saw was a blank porcelain mask. The same one from the Mizukage’s council room. As soon as the figure moved, Sosei followed quickly behind him, leaping through the window with his hand outstretched. 

The figure darted from one rooftop to another, so fast and erratic that Sosei had trouble keeping up. Cursing under his breath, Sosei activated his Sharingan and the figure’s movements became much clearer. Predicting their next jumping point, Sosei darted there to cut them off, enhancing his speed with the Body Flicker jutsu.

Sosei's eyes widened when the figure flipped over his head, flipping him the middle finger as he elegantly landed and ran away.

“Piece of shit…” Sosei muttered. He burst forward again and this time the figure seemed to slow down. From what Sosei could tell, they were approaching the brightly lit village square. The figure reached a hand into their pocket and removed a large scroll. They skidded to a halt and turned to Sosei. The Uchiha could almost see the arrogant grin on his face. 

“Ah, so Yashagoro’s intel was correct. Sosei Uchiha is back in Kirigakure,” he said. “I had a fairly hard time recognising you earlier but your little false identity gave you away. ‘Fukuro’.”

Sosei frowned. It had been another stupid mistake. “Tell me why you need the glove…”

“Or what? You’ll kill me? You can’t even touch me, Uchiha.” 

“I haven’t tried yet,” Sosei retorted. The figure laughed.

“Bold words. I’ll make this easy for you though,” he said, throwing Sosei the glove. “I don’t need it.” Sosei frowned and the figure continued. “What I do need, however, is for you to think quickly on your feet because into ten seconds,” he said, gesturing behind him to the village square. “A lot of people are going to be spread a lot of places.” He gripped the roll of paper tightly in his hand as explosive tag symbols started to form on it. 

Acting quickly, Sosei activated his Mangekyo. The black flames of Amaterasu shot toward the figure but he moved out of the way as elegantly as he had dodged Sosei before. The Uchiha shot forward and tried to focus his gaze again, this time with his left eye. The Mahakara time bubble froze the figure in place and Sosei closed the distance between them in an instant. However, no sooner than he had reached out his hand to grab the figure, was he gone. With widened eyes, Sosei’s head ripped around searching for the disappeared man only to see him hovering above the square with the roll of explosive paper in his hand. The paper descended from his hand and the figure gave Sosei the middle finger again.

“My name is Tsuigeki, new ascendant of the Three Deaths, Sosei Uchiha. And we will meet again,” he said before disappearing in a puff of smoke and the odd sound of a click.

Sosei watched as the roll of paper fell and thought of how he’d be able to disarm it before it hit the ground and killed everyone below. Then something sparked in Sosei’s brain. Tsuigeki had stolen the glove then given it back to him, claiming he didn’t need it. If that was the case, then this entire chase had been nothing more than a distraction.

With a start, Sosei realized that Tsuigeki was after the Chakra Enhancer field device and by extension, Aori. He didn’t have time to dispose of the paper bomb and race back to save Aori and her device. He couldn’t allow it to fall into Yashagoro’s hands but at the same time, a bomb in the midst of a crowded square would be a disastrous loss of innocent life. The loss of fifty people now or thousands if not millions later if Yashagoro had his way.

Sosei turned away from the square and raced back towards the hotel. 

Suddenly, he slammed against a wall.

His head thumped and his ears rang as he looked around, realizing instantly that he was still in his hotel room. He had never left the room. The clicks outside of his room and the clicks as Tsuigeki had disappeared...it had been a sound-based genjutsu and Sosei had fallen into it without even realizing it. Then, was the threat of the paper bomb even…

A loud explosion outside of his room answered the question for him and Sosei rounded the corner out of his bathroom and then paused. Outside of his window, the village square was on fire and he could hear people screaming. He heard another voice shouting followed by a thud. It was Aori.

Sosei burst out of his room and ran across the hall to Aori’s room. He kicked the door down and saw a man in a blank porcelain mask holding Aori in his arm. “Well, fuck me,” Tsuigeki said. There was another clicking sound and Sosei scoffed.

“Not now,” he said. His Sharingan eyes flashed. “Your genjutsu is finished.”

Tsuigeki chuckled. “Well, it was definitely worth a shot. I pegged you for the heroic type. Didn’t expect you to let those people die.”

“As long as you’re one of them,” Sosei replied. He looked at Aori and then back to Tsuigeki. “This is your last chance to get out of here alive.”

“Again, bold words. Don’t think because you have one technique down that you can beat me so easily,” Tsuigeki said. Sosei sighed softly and stepped forward. As soon as he did, Tsuigeki drew a kunai and placed it to Aori’s throat. The blue-haired woman’s eyes slowly opened and she looked up at Tsuigeki before looking back to Sosei. Tsuigeki didn’t see to notice and pressed the blade under Aori’s chin. “I don’t explicitly need this girl, but since she seems so important to you, I think I’ll take her along as insurance. What do you have to say about that, Uchiha?” 

Sosei made indirect eye contact with Aori then looked back to Tsuigeki, activating his Sharingan. He slid the Chakra Enhancer glove onto his hand and waited for it to open the chakra points in his palm. Aori blinked twice and positioned her leg between Tsuigeki’s. Sosei let out a small breath. This had to be perfect.

“Duck,” Sosei said as lightning crackled in his hand, extending into a controlled blade reminiscent of his father’s Lightning Spear. In the same moment that he moved, Aori’s leg rose up to kick Tsuigeki in the groin and she leapt to the ground. Reeling, Tsuigeki was left exposed. Sosei jabbed forward with the crackling spear, piercing Tsuigeki’s chest and pinning him against the wall. Aori ran behind Sosei and the Uchiha stared up at Tsuigeki. “It’s over.”

Tsuigeki coughed. “Y-you’re right. It is.” Straining, he raised his hand to his face and withdrew his blank porcelain mask. Behind it, was a young face with unkempt dirty blonde hair hanging over his face. He didn’t look to be any older than Sosei was. The smile on his face hadn’t faded. “It’s over for your world.” 

“What do you mean?” Sosei asked.

Tsuigeki laughed, a strained and throaty one. “You don’t pay attention at all. I told you that I don’t need the girl. I got what I came for.”

“The machine…” Aori gasped. 

“Tell me where you’re taking it. Why Yashagoro needs it…” Sosei said, staring deeply into Tsuigeki’s eyes with the Sharingan. The servant of Yashagoro laughed.

“I am a member of the Three Deaths, Sosei Uchiha. Do you really think I’d fall to such weak genjutsu interrogation. Especially since…” In a puff of smoke and a click, Tsuigeki disappeared, leaving Sosei and Aori in her hotel room.

The blue-haired woman ran around her room, diving into the closet and she looked around. When she emerged, her eyes were glazed over and her hand was pressed against her forehead. Sosei could tell that she was distraught and he knew exactly why this was the case.

“The device...my father’s invention is gone!”


End file.
